heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Daddy Cool
Daddy Cool is an Australian pub rock band formed in Melbourne in 1970 with the original line-up of Wayne Duncan (bass, vocals), Ross Hannaford (lead guitar, bass, vocals), Ross Wilson (lead vocals, rhythm guitar, harmonica) and Gary Young (drums, vocals). Their debut single "Eagle Rock" was released in May 1971 and stayed at number 1 on the Australian singles chart for ten weeks. Their debut July 1971 LP Daddy Who? Daddy Cool also reached number 1 and became the first Australian album to sell more than 100,000 copies. Their name is thought to have come from the 1957 song "Daddy Cool" by US rock group The Rays. Daddy Cool included their version on Daddy Who? Daddy Cool. Daddy Cool's music featured 1950s Doo-wop style rock cover versions and originals which were mostly written by Wilson. On stage they provided a danceable sound which was accessible and fun. Their second album was Sex, Dope, Rock'n'Roll: Teenage Heaven from January 1972 and reached the Top Ten. Breaking up in August 1972, Daddy Cool briefly reformed during 1974–1975 before disbanding again, they reformed with the band's original line-up in 2005. Their iconic status was confirmed when they were inducted into the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) Hall of Fame on 16 August 2006. Discography Albums * Daddy Who? Daddy Cool – Sparmac (July 1971) #1 * Sex, Dope, Rock'n'Roll: Teenage Heaven – Sparmac (January 1972) #15 aka Teenage Heaven (US release) * Daddy Cool Live! The Last Drive-In Movie Show – Wizard (September 1973) #34 * The Missing Masters- Wizard (1980) * The New Cool – Liberation (October 2007) EPs * The Daddy Cool EP – Sparmac (November 1971) #12 * The D. C. Hits EP – Sparmac (1975) Compilations * Best of Daddy Cool (1972) * Daddy Cool's Golden Hits – Sparmac (January 1973) #9 * The Daddy Cool Story (1973) * Greatest Hits – Wizard (1976) #52 * The Missing Masters – Wizard (1980) * Daddy's Coolest – Wizard (1982) #5 * Daddy's Coolest Vol. 2 – Wizard (1984) * The Daddy Cool Collection – Axis (1984) * Totally Cool (1992) No. 67 * That's Cool (2000) * The Essential Daddy Cool – Sony/BMG Australia (October 2007) Singles * "Eagle Rock" / "Bom Bom" – Sparmac (May 1971) #1 * "Come Back Again" / "Just As Long As We're Together" – Sparmac (September 1971) #3 * "Hi Honey Ho" / "Don't Ever Leave Me" (December 1971) #16 * "Teenage Blues" / "At the Rockhouse" – Sparmac (1972) #83 * "I'll Never Smile Again" / "Daddy Rocks Off" – Sparmac (July 1972) #16 * "Rock'n'Roll Lady" / "Cadillacin'" – Sparmac (September 1972) * "One Night" / "Cadillacin'"(live) – Wizard (July 1973) * "Boy, You're Paranoid" (live) / "One Night" (live) – Wizard (July 1973) * "Flash in My Head" / "Little Darlin'" / "Boy You're Paranoid" – Wizard (August 1973) * "Duke of Earl" / "Jambalaya" – Wizard (September 1973) * "All I Wanna Do is Rock (part 1)" / "All I Wanna Do is Rock (part 2)" – Wizard (1974) * "The Boogie Man" / "I Was a Teenage Creature" – Wizard (1974) * "You Never Can Tell" / "All I Wanna Do is Rock" – Wizard (1974) * "Eagle Rock" / "Cadillacin'" (live) – Wizard (January 1981) #17 * "Eagle Rock" / "Daddy Rocks Off" 12" – Wizard (June 1982) * "Come Back Again" (short vers.) / "Come Back Again" (long vers.) – Wizard (September 1982) * "Hi Honey Ho" (long vers.) / "Come Back Again" (long vers.) 12" – Wizard (November 1982) * "Eagle Rock" / "Come Back Again" – Wizard (October 1989) * "Ballad of Oz" / "Happy Hippy Hut" (by Skyhooks) – Mushroom (1994) No. 36 * "The Christmas Bug" (2005) Category:Australian pub rock musical groups Category:Australian blues rock musical groups Category:Non-metal artists Category:Proto-metal musical groups